pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Fae Cranston
Fae Cranston is a main cure from Heroine Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Sakura. Appearance Fae has short bobed scarlet hair with clips holding back her bangs and magenta eyes. In colder months, she wears a pink jacket, jeans, and pink boots. In Warmer Months, she wears a pink tanktop, jean shorts, and sandals. Her uniform of Briar Academy is a black and gold blazer over a white dress shirt with a red bow tie, red plated skirt, white stocks and black loafers. For P.E, a white t-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and sneakers. Her swimwear is a pink bikini. Her sleepwear is a pink nightgown. Her formal wear is a pink gown with a magenta trim of the skirt and pink slip on shoes. As Cure Sakura, her hair grows to waist length turning pale pink her hair clips turning into flowers and her eyes turn pale pink wearing a pink and white vest that is slightly longer in the back, a silver chest plate with a pink quartz flower gem emprinted on it, white armpads with darker pink short sleeves, dark pink pleated skirt over a pair of white biker shorts, pink gauntlets, white stockings and pink and white zipped up ankle boots with a flower on the front. Her ultimate form, TBA Personality She is fun, out going, happy go lucky, determined and stubborn. She might be a goody two shoes but she is not above a little lying. She will do anything to save her friends literally anything as seen in the final battle. She knows a few different languages since she has a lot of different language speaking people in her neighborhood. Background Childhood Fae moved to Sakura city when she was just five and moved to Cherry Apartments near her sister's job. While there she met Tara and the slowly hit it off as the two hung out more and the two eventually became friends. When she hit high school she met Pheobe and her younger sister, Marie who introduced their club Let's better the world club and she instantly joined. Becoming Cure Sakura While at school the girls were trying to figure out the best way to help their new client when a wave of energy went through the school sending the girls into Acro Iris as they are attacked by a Vortex, Pheobe transforms into Cure Sun telling Sakura to protect Marie as she went to fight the Vortex but was easily getting smacked down as she and Marie watched in worry as Fae catched Pheobe as she transforms back as the Vortex aimed it's attack towards the three Fae shouts that she will not let her friends die as Phoebe's phone glowed as it transformed into a phone as Phoebe explains how to transform and she quickly transforms into Cure Sakura landed powerful punches and kicks before finishing it off with "Sakura Punch!" Etomology Fae...Means Fairy Cranston...Means Crane Sakura...It's the japanese word for Cherry Blossoms which represent Fae's powers. Relationships Cure Sakura Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Leader Cures